


Te Amo, Sam

by phanmatch



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (implied) Mutual Pining, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, British School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supportive Best Friend, but with my own twist, hopefully this will make your heart go UwU, i really just wanted to write a sambucky fic coz i love them so much, inspired by webcomic heartstopper, teen!Bucky, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanmatch/pseuds/phanmatch
Summary: Bucky has had a crush on Sam for as long as he could remember. After some words of encouragement from his best mate, Omar, he considers finally telling him how he feels...





	Te Amo, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading the entirety of "Heartstopper" in one night and just absolutely loved all the UwU feelings it gave me, so I decided to finally pluck up the courage to write a sambucky fic. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Buck,” Omar startled Bucky by sneaking up behind him and squeezing his shoulders playfully, “Off in your little world again, I see?” he chuckled.

Omar had always been a jokester, playing pranks on his older brother, Javier. He would prank Bucky occasionally, despite his absolute hatred for pranks. His appearance reflected his personality perfectly; he had shaggy, black hair and (may I say) beautiful, brown eyes. Whilst Omar was kind of a goofball, he had his intellectual side, especially in languages. Coming from a Cuban family, Omar fluently spoke Spanish, which he tried to teach Bucky many times to help him woo Sam. He and Bucky had been friends for years, too many years if you asked Bucky, and they were practically inseparable. 

“What’s up, dickhead? Found any more girls to flirt with yet?” Bucky smirked, looking back at Omar’s cocoa-eyes. “Pff, yeah right. Finished swooning over Sam yet?”

Bucky’s face dropped suddenly, looking dejectedly at Omar’s new Converse. Realising his insensitive words, Omar hastily let go of Bucky’s shoulders and pulled a seat up next to Bucky,  
“I’m sorry, that was… shit. But honestly, have you not even spoken to him at all? You’ve had a crush on this guy for, like, two years, mate, you really should tell him.”

Bucky looked up at Omar, who had an empathetic look on his face. Bucky gave a joyless smile and tucked his hair behind his ear. “No, n-not yet. I just- I chicken out every time I see him.” Bucky looks down at his little doodles on his work, “He’s just so… perfect.”

A short silence wavered the conversation as both party’s moods had become very melancholy. Omar sighed and pointed towards Bucky’s heart.  
“You still got the mark?” Omar asked, breaking the silence. 

Soulmate marks tended to appear during puberty. Everyone got them, no matter what; one would always appear at some point. Sometimes they would hurt, sometimes they would itch, but they would always stay until soulmates fell in love with each other. And, what made them even more romantic was that they appeared on the chest, over the heart.  
Bucky loved his mark because of its romantic imagery; it was a love heart on its side, which, at the point of the heart, joined up with a bigger heart facing the other direction. The thing with these soulmate marks was that they disappeared after soulmates fall in love with each other. 

Bucky nodded, looking up at Omar again, “Yeah.”  
“So talk to him, Bucky. For me?” Omar gave Bucky his soppy, puppy eyes, which Bucky giggled at, “There’s that pretty little smile.”

“Okay, settle down everyone!” Bucky’s teacher shouted.

“I should get to class; I’ll see you tomorrow,” Omar said, running off so fast Bucky couldn’t reply. He smiled to himself as he deliberated Omar’s request. 

\- - -

Bucky opened his locker to find his homework books piled up. Science was a subject he struggled with and it didn’t help that his teacher wasn’t exactly the most supportive person. He picked up each book, individually checking which ones were due for the next day or the next week. 

After his organisation, he had to carry seven books in his arms to be able to take everything home. Bucky shoved is locker closed with his shoulder and headed out the school gate.  
As he wandered, his mind followed. He daydreamed about Sam and what it’d be like to hold him and kiss him all over and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and-

“Bucky?” Bucky quickly snapped out of his romantic trance when he immediately recognised that voice and turned around to see his crush, Sam, staring back at him. He was holding one of Bucky’s homework books that he must have dropped during his zombie-walk state.

“I think you dropped this.” Sam held up the blue book and smiled at Bucky, “Shall I just –“ Sam giggled, placing the book carefully on top of Bucky’s pile to make sure no other books fell off.

“Buck?” Sam laughed nervously. For this entire interaction, Bucky had remained completely still like a rabbit in front of headlights. He had been staring into Sam gorgeous eyes, with his mouth slightly apart, his heartbeat getting faster by every passing second, followed by his breath, for the past couple of minutes. 

“Shit, sorry, erm- I-“ Bucky said, finally falling out of his trance, “I was just thinking about… I don’t even know.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I go off to my little worlds sometimes too; sometimes it’s the only way to get through the stressful school days.” Sam nudged his shoulder, making the pile of books wobble. 

Realising his mistake, Sam helped Bucky stabilise the books, quickly placing his hands on the bottom of the books, meeting Bucky’s.   
Sam looked up, smiling softly, “Anyway, I’m off home, good luck with all this.” He gestured towards the seemingly never-ending pile of books. 

The state of shock became less intense as Sam walked away, allowing Bucky to smile lovingly. Did he just...? Bucky thought, recounting Sam’s soft, tender hands against his. 

Bucky took a deep breath and continued walking out of the school gates.

\- - - 

“He what?!” Omar screamed excitedly upon hearing what had happened the previous day, “That is so adorable, mate!”   
Omar was shaking Bucky’s arm with all his energy and jumping for joy. Bucky smiled, embarrassed,

“Shh, it was nothing, I’m sure I’m just romanticising it, as always.”   
Omar grabbed Bucky’s other shoulder and turned him around to face him. With a look of disapproval, Omar shook Bucky playfully.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing?” Bucky held onto Omar, trying to balance himself,   
“I’m trying to shake some sense into you, mate,” Omar laughed, “You should talk to him, get to know him, instead of just gauping at him whenever he talks to you.” 

Bucky sighed, “No I just- maybe I should just try and get over him. I mean, I have a soulmate somewhere and I doubt that my soulmate is the first crush I have so, maybe I should stop being hung up on him.” 

Omar hugged Bucky. After a second, Bucky hugged back, wrapping his hands around Omar’s waist and burying his head into Omar’s shoulder.

The school bell rang suddenly.

“Whatever you think is best, mate.” Omar pulled away, “But I personally still think you should talk to him.”  
Bucky and Omar walked to their respective classes: Omar to English, Bucky to Science. God, he hated Science with a burning passion, at least Sam was in his class. Whist the actual lesson was always boring, at least he could look at Sam every-once-in-a-while from across the room. Those moments were the highlight of the day.

Bucky walked into the classroom to find Sam sitting next to his seat. He quickly glanced at the whiteboard and found a new seating plan.

Oh no.

“Hey!” Sam cried upon seeing Bucky, “Guess we’re neighbours, huh?”   
Bucky walked forward, head hanging low, grasping onto his backpack strung over one shoulder. “Hey, Sam, I guess so.” Bucky laughed.

Bucky sat in his chair and started unpacking his bag, trying to distract himself from the fact that he would be sitting next to his crush for four hours a week, every week for the remainder of the school year. Well, that made him panic a bit. 

But he also thought this was a sign. Maybe he really should talk to Sam.

“Did you get all that homework done?” Sam asked, breaking the small silence formed by Bucky’s mini-crisis, “Oh- erm” Bucky smiled, “Nah, I’m struggling a bit with Science, and I can’t exactly talk to Miss about it. She’d probably just send me to detention for being in her presence.” 

Both boys chuckled at the comment, making sure no one heard them, especially the Miss Strict-Bitch. 

“If you ever feel stressed about Science, or school work in general, you can always come to me and I’ll help you. I mean, I’m no Einstein but I don’t mind helping you.” Sam placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, accompanied by a small smile.

Bucky could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. Genuinely skipped a beat, not just metaphorically. He gazed into those gorgeous brown eyes, just as he did yesterday. He just couldn’t help himself; his eyes, his cheeks, the little beard he was trying to grow, his lips… Every aspect of Sam’s face just made Bucky’s heart fill with pure happiness. It wasn’t just his face he admired; Sam was a thoughtful and caring person, who always put others before himself. 

“Oh, well, thank you, Sam. I appreciate your offer but I’m sure I’ll get it eventually.” Bucky said, sighing.

“Tonight. You can come round and I’ll help you with any work you’re unsure about. Trust me, it’s better to just clean up the basics as it makes the rest of it easier.”

“Settle down!”

The deafening sound of Miss Strict-Bitch’s voice interrupted their conversation.

“But Sam I-“ Bucky started,

“What did I just say, Mr Barnes?”   
“Sorry, Miss.”

Sam wrote on a scrap piece of paper and slipped it to Bucky as he kept his eyes fixed on the board as to not get told off like Bucky did.

no ‘but’s, i’m helping you. :) 

Bucky smirked slightly. Damn, he thought, he is amazing.

\- - - 

After Sam introduced Bucky to his mom and dad and gave him a very brief tour of the house, the two entered Sam’s (incredibly neat and tidy) bedroom. He had a double bed with a fluffy throw that complemented the colour scheme of the room. The bed was pushed into the corner with a bedside table next to it and a small desk next to that. An incredibly comfortable-looking and massive rug greeted them as they walked through the door, which led to a surprisingly stylish wardrobe. There were also an array of plants scattered around the room, with little figurines from some of Sam’s favourite films and TV shows accompanying each plant pot. 

“Wow, your room is a lot more organised than mine.” Bucky said, putting his bag down on the rug, “It’s a bit shameful that I can’t remember the last time I dusted.”

Sam laughed and placed his bag down next to Bucky’s, “Thanks and, little secret, neither can I.”

Both boys sat down and unpacked their bags, spreading all their schoolwork and stationery on the rug. Sam opened a science textbook to the contents page,   
“Where d’you want to start?” Sam asked, “We could do some organic chemistry, or maybe some energy transfer.”   
Bucky blinked at Sam, completely dumbfounded. Sam smiled, “Okay, let’s just start at the start.”

After two hours had passed, Bucky was finally starting to understand all the aspects of science he had never known before. Because of Sam. God, he loved him so much. 

He loved him. And he wanted to be with him. 

“Sam.” Bucky put his pen down and looked at the boy he loved straight in the eyes, “I-“  
Bucky’s confidence had quickly depleted as soon as he saw Sam’s handsome face. Bucky frowned sadly and looked back at his work. 

“Nothing.” 

“Hey.” Sam placed his hand on Bucky’s, “What’s the matter? Is there still something you don’t get?” 

“No, no, you’ve been a brilliant teacher, much better than Miss Strict-Bitch. I just, I –“ Bucky sighed, then took a breath, 

“I like you, like, like-like you. I’m sorry, this has been playing on my mind for so long and I just felt like I needed to get it out.”

Bucky kept avoiding eye-contact with Sam, worrying about how he would react. Sam held onto Bucky’s hand tenderly with both his hands.  
“I like you too, Buck,” Sam replied.

Bucky started tearing up and caressed Sam's face. Sam did the same, then moved his hand to Bucky’s neck ever so gently and pulled him closer. He looked down at Bucky’s lips, which were slightly shivering from the number of emotions bubbling up. 

“May I kiss you?” Sam whispered,   
“Of course,” Bucky whispered back.

Sam placed his other hand on Bucky’s other cheek and pulled him in even closer, until their noses bopped together, to which they both giggled at. Sam exaggeratedly let his head fall to the side and continued leaning forward.   
Sam’s lips met Bucky’s and they both felt sparks immediately. Bucky exhaled as Sam intensified the kiss, moving his hand down to Bucky’s waist, and Bucky placed both his hands on Sam’s squishy cheeks. He rubbed his cheekbones with his thumbs, trying to fully embrace the moment. 

A little twinge in Bucky’s chest broke the kiss. Bucky pulled away, sighing painfully.  
“What’s wrong, Buck? Did I do something wrong?” Sam asked, still gripping tightly to Bucky. 

“Oh no, it’s just my chest, it hurts a little. Could I go to the bathroom quickly?” 

“Oh, yes, of course, down the hall and to the left. Shall I wait outside in case you faint?” Sam gave a comforting smile as he watched Bucky leave the room.   
“I should be fine, I’ll only be a second,” Bucky said, holding his chest.

He locked the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. Did that just happen? he thought.  
The little pain in his chest came back again, reminding him to check it. Bucky took off his shirt and looked in the mirror for where the pain was coming from.

His soulmate mark started to fade; he watched it slowly disappear. After a couple of minutes, the mark had completely gone.

And that was when Bucky knew, for sure, he had found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more if I ever feel inspired but that's my intended ending and I hope I achieved my goal of making you feel the feels. :)


End file.
